1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to image forming devices and more particularly to methods for providing a page countdown for a replaceable unit of an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming devices such as printers and copiers generally utilize one or more units that must be replaced or refilled during the life of the device. For example, image forming devices often include one or more replaceable units that supply an image forming substance such as ink or toner to the device to be used by the device to form a printed image on a desired media. As these replaceable units run out of the image forming substance, the units must be replaced or refilled in order to continue printing. Users often face a dilemma of choosing the best time to replace these units. On one hand, if the user waits too long to replace the unit, print quality defects may occur from a lack of the image forming substance available in the device. On the other hand, if the user replaces the unit too soon, usable image forming substance remaining in the replaceable unit being removed may be wasted.
In order to help the user determine when to replace these units, some image forming devices display a notification or warning that the image forming substance is low. Other image forming devices display a notification that less than a fixed number of pages (e.g., “less than 500 pages”) may be printed when the image forming substance gets low. In some instances, the number of pages displayed decreases in hundred page increments as additional image forming substance is used (e.g., “less than 500 pages,” followed by “less than 400 pages,” followed by “less than 300 pages,” etc.). Other image forming devices display an estimate of the amount of image forming substance remaining in the form of a graphic that includes a filled area (representing a tank or a bottle having a fluid therein) that decreases as the image forming substance is consumed or a line that moves from a full mark toward an empty mark as the image forming substance is consumed. Another approach used by some image forming devices is to display an estimate of the image forming substance remaining in the form of a percentage, often in 10% increments. While these approaches provide the user with a general indication that the image forming substance is nearing an empty state, the user is still left to guess the best time to replace the unit to minimize the waste of usable image forming substance without risking print defects. Accordingly, an image forming device that provides a user with an indication of the remaining life of a replaceable unit with improved precision is desired.